Novel AAD 216 antibiotics of the vancomycin-class are produced by cultivating the new microorganism, Kibdelosporangium aridium Shearer, gen. nov., sp. nov. SK&F AAD 216 (ATCC 39323) in aqueous nutrient medium, containing assimilable sources of carbon and nitrogen, under submerged aerobic conditions until a substantial amount of the AAD 216 antibiotic complex is produced and optionally recovering the AAD 216 complex from the culture medium and isolating the individual major antibiotic factors, AAD 216A, AAD 216B, and AAD 216C. The AAD 216 antibiotics and the microorganism, K. aridium, are disclosed and claimed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 513,513 filed on July 13, 1983.